looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Streetcar Named Dot
A Streetcar Named Dot is the third segment of the twenty-second episode of Season 2 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring Dot Warner. Plot Dot is chosen to play the role of Blanche DuBois in a musical version of A Streetcar Named Desire co-directed by Bugs and Daffy. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Roger Rabbit (cameo, voiced by Jess Harnell) *Unnamed film critic (cameo in the ending, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Quotes *"Look. You have the skills to be Stanley Kowalski. But I'm very sure you're Roger Rabbit" - Bugs Bunny. *"Come on. P-p-p-p-p-please! I'm willing to play the role!" - Roger Rabbit. *"Sorry, Roger. But I already cast the Stanley Kowalski character to Speedy" - Bugs Bunny. *"Speedy who?" - Roger Rabbit. *"Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all of Mexico" - Bugs Bunny. *"No Lola, you can't get the main role" - Bugs Bunny. *"What? But why, Bugs?" - Lola Bunny. *"Does the name Helena Bonham Carter sound familiar to you?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Okay, you won" - Lola Bunny. *"(on the phone) What do you mean the budget's going down on the play?! (garbled speaks on phone) I know that! But we have thousands of dollars to cash into the Warner Stage Theatre! (garbled speaks on phone) What do you mean the song Bella Notte from Disney's Lady and the Tramp can't be played without paying royalties to the copyright owner?! (garbled speaks on phone) Alright! Fine! I'll write a check and send it to you to pay them as soon as possible. Okay? (garbled speaks on phone) Goodbye! (he hangs up)" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"(enters in Plotz's office) Ehh, what's up, boss?" - Bugs Bunny. *"Oh. (nervously laughs) Hey, Bugs. Just had some issues with the theatre owner. But everything's all fine and dandy now" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"(seeing the film trailer on his show) It stinks!" - Unnamed film critic. Trivia * The plot references the stage play , especially when Speedy stands outside and yells: "Hey Dooooooooooooot!" to Dot, whom he can see through the impossibly window of the WB water tower. This is a reference to the scene where 's character Stanley Kowalski yells "Hey Steeeeeeeeeeella!". *Roger Rabbit auditioning for the main role and being rejected is a reference to the Tiny Toon Adventures episode New Character Day. *Bugs' reference to is a joke about the actress being married to filmmaker from 2001 to 2014 and being a regular cast member of his films. *The film critic who reviews the film in the ending is a parody of Jay Sherman from . Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes